It All Began With Tomatoes
by XxxGrimxxX
Summary: Lovino Vargas made a habit of sitting in a bench across from a neighborhood where he could see a beautiful tomato plant. One day he had an interesting meeting with Antonio Carriedo, who just so happened to be wondering why the boy was watching his garden. This simple plant, with red fruits, begins a relationship between the two. (Spamano, and a touch of Gerita. Warnings inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Grim here! This is actually my first Spamano fanfic. I've wanted to write it for a long time now so here you go! Also, r&r is always welcome I hope you enjoy the story~**

**[WARNING: This is Romano. There is bad words.]**

**{DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING}**

.o0o.

It all started with a seed. This seed grew into a beautiful tomato plant that resided in a Spaniard's garden.

* * *

Lovino sat where he always did during the afternoon for lunch; on a bench at the park. Not just any bench though, this bench just so happened to be directly across from a small neighborhood near his home.

The reason he sat in this particular spot was because he could see a house on the corner with a garden resting in the front yard. It wasn't just the fact that it was a garden though; it was the fact that _in_ the garden there was a giant tomato plant with big red delicious looking tomatoes growing on it. So much so that just looking at the fruits made him hungry.

Lovino stared, entranced by the plant as he took a bite of his own tomato sandwich. Suddenly, his phone began to ring, knocking him out of his daze and making him jump, dropping his sandwich.

He pulled it out and answered the call "This better be good bastard; seeing as you fucking made me drop my lunch!" He yelled angrily into the phone. "I'm sorry fratello!" cried his little brother Feliciano. "Its nothing Feli… now what do you want?!" Lovino growled into the device. "I was just going to tell you to come home, it's getting dark outside!" The angry Italian looked up at the sky realizing that his brother was right, being the tomato lover that he was, he had spent so much time watching the plant that the day was already almost gone. He hung up the phone with out another word to his brother and left the bench.

.o0o.

The next afternoon, Lovino sat back down at his bench; once again observing the plant. After a moment, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around "What do you want bastard?!" he growled. A tall man stood in front of him smiling. The man had tanned skin, wavy chocolate brown hair; and deep emerald green eyes.

"I noticed you staring at my garden, and I was wondering why." The man said with a Spanish accent. Lovino couldn't believe that the man could talk with such a big smile plastered onto his face. He glared at the Spaniard "Fuck off, I don't have to justify my actions." He said, turning back around and leaning against the bench. The Spaniard came around and sat next to him, just looking at the Italian with the wide grin on. _Doesn't it hurt to smile that much?!_ Lovino thought grumpily. "What do you want now, bastardo?1" He growled. The man held out his hand smiling, "Hola! I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! And who might you be?"  
"Lovino Romano Var- WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE BASTARD?!" Yelled the Italian; he stood up and stormed off to his house.

.o0o.

"Welcome home fratello! Ah, what's wrong?" Asked Feliciano as Lovino entered the house. "It's nothing!" The angry Italian yelled at his brother, storming into his room mumbling about the "stupid tomato bastard…."

.o0o.

"Hello Lovi~!" yelled Antonio, making Lovino growl as he watched the Spaniard run towards him. The man sat down smiling. "Don't just shorten people's names like that Tomato Bastard!" The angry Italian grumbled. This had been happening for a week now; Antonio would come join 'Lovi' for lunch. Today however, Antonio had a plastic bag with him. Lovino glared at it curiously. "What's in the bag tomato bastard?" he asked. Antonio grinned widely causing Lovino to wrinkle his brow even further. "Tomatoes!" Yelled the Spaniard happily, handing the bag to Lovino. "I noticed you eat them everyday so I brought you some Lovi!" He continued. Lovino peeked into the bag, which was full of juicy red tomatoes. He blushed a little at the thought of Antonio bringing them just for him. Suddenly, a gasp from the Spaniard snapped him out of his trance. "Lovi you look like a tomato!" Hearing this made the Italian blush even more. "I- I DO NOT BASTARD!" He yelled, standing up to walk away. Before he could, Antonio grabbed his hand laughing. "Wait! Don't forget the tomatoes!" Lovino realized that he had almost left with out them. He spun around grabbing the bag and yanking his hand out of Antonio's grip. "See you tomorrow Lovi! Mi Tomate!" Antonio said with a wide smile. Lovino walked away, "Thanks for the tomatoes… Tomato Bastard…" he said; glad that Antonio could not see the furious blush spreading across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Grim's back~ FINALLY. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I'm a bad bad updater-author-person -.- (I will try harder!)Anyway, I really wanna thank you guys who reviewed this, cause I probably wouldn't have cared about continuing it if no one had commented…**

**Note- I know there isn't really any romance in this chapter, but I'm setting up for it okay?! Also, today I wanted to add a bit of BTT and a hint of Gerita; So yeah. R&R if you like, Enjoy~**

**[WARNING: This is Romano. There are gonna be some bad words.]**

**{DISCLAIMER: me no own Hetalia}**

.o0o.

* * *

Lovino stared at the bag of tomatoes sitting on his dining room table. In fact, he had been doing so for at least 30 minutes now; watching the red fruits as if they would begin to move if he looked away. His brother, Feliciano, sat at the table across from him fidgeting nervously. "Fratello… are you okay?" he asked suddenly, making Lovino jump. "I'm fine!" he snapped, grabbing the bag and stomping out of the room while muttering obscenities that seemed to be directed towards a 'tomato bastard'.

In his room, Lovino took a deep breath and pulled one of the beautiful ripe tomatoes out of the bag. He observed it carefully, slightly blushing as he remembered that Antonio had picked this tomato for him. Then, realizing that he was thinking of the Spaniard, he dropped the fruit back in the bag and stepped away from it.

Lovino paced back and forth in front of his bed, glancing at the bag whenever he passed it. _Damnit they're so tempting… _he thought to himself, stopping in front of the bag. He gathered up his courage glancing around the room as if he was afraid to be caught, and picked the tomato back up. Then, he slowly brought it to his nose, sighing as he inhaled the fruit's aroma.

Lovino slowly bit into it, and fell back onto his bed; _delicious_. He closed his eyes, taking another bite of the tomato that he had wanted to eat since he first spotted the plant in that bastard's yard. Suddenly, his eyes flashed open and he sat up; attempting to will Antonio out of his mind to no avail.

.o0o.

"Lovi you're back! I was so worried!" cried the Spaniard, giving Lovino a back breaking hug. "Agh! Let go of me bastard! When did I give you permission to hug me?! And DO NOT CALL ME LOVI!" The enraged Italian hissed. It was true; Lovino had not been to the park in several days. Not because of Antonio, he had simply been busy with house guests and work.  
Upon arriving to the park after so long, he had sat down on his bench, only to see the Spaniard running towards him screaming his 'nickname' shamelessly. This earned him strange looks from other people in the park.

Finally, Lovino was able to pry Antonio off himself, "What do you want tomato bastard?" he growled. "I missed you! Oh, did you enjoy the tomatoes I gave you last time?" the Spaniard replied, while rubbing the back of his neck. Lovino blushed, remembering the delicious tomatoes Antonio had given him. He spun around, mumbling "no…" while willing his face to cool down. The Spaniard eyed him suspiciously, "You really didn't like them Lovi? I was hoping you would…" He said, putting on his best puppy-dog face. Lovino blushed even more at this, "Okay… maybe I liked them a little…" He muttered. "A-And stop making that face bastard!"  
Antonio laughed, "Whatever you say Lovi~" he said, sitting next to the Italian on the bench. Suddenly, he leaned in really close, so that Lovino could feel his breathing on his neck; "Lovi, you look like a tomato~" the Spaniard whispered. The 'tomato' had had enough; he pushed Antonio away from him and stood up. "SHUT UP TOMATO BASTARD!" He yelled, as he stormed away.

.o0o.

As Lovino entered his house, he noticed two pairs of shoes in front of the door. _Oh great. _He thought angrily, this meant that Feli's friends were over.

He walked into the living room, and saw that he was correct. A short Japanese boy sat in one chair, while Feli sat next to a tall, blond. They all turned to look at him, "Hello Lovi!" said Feliciano. "Hey Feli, Kiku." he said, then turned to the blond, "Potato bastard..." Lovino turned and left the room. He knew his brother had a thing for Ludwig, and accepted it. But of coarse that didn't mean he HAD to like the guy too.

.o0o.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lovino asked, fed up with Antonio's stares. "I like looking at your face Lovi, it's so cute~" replied the Spaniard happily. "Sh-shut up bastard…" Lovi replied, blushing madly.

"I do have to admit, it's quite a face, but I still don't get what you see in him Toni." Said someone from behind him, making the Italian jump and spin around on the park bench; once again dropping his sandwich.

"Ah! Gilbert! Francis! What are you guys doing here?" cried Antonio. The one who had spoken first, called 'Gilbert' had silver hair and piercing red eyes that shocked Lovino. "Well, you weren't at your house." He said, in a German accent, sounding much like Ludwig. "And then we saw you over here with zis Italian!" chimed 'Francis' who had blue eyes and blond, shoulder length hair.

Antonio laughed "This is Lovino Vargas!" He chirped while putting his arm around Lovi who blushed. "Let go bastard!" the Italian said while attempting to push 'Toni' off, and failing. "And you!" He said while turning to the albino, "Why do you sound like Ludwig Beilshmidt?"

Gilbert just looked at him, "How do you know my Brother? You're not the Italian he talks about are you?" he laughed. "NO! That potato bastard is always hanging around my brother." Lovino hissed. Suddenly, Francis grabbed Antonio's collar "Come on! Toni we have a party to get to remember?" He yelled while shoving a watch in his face. The Spaniard jumped up "Si! I forgot! …Lovi would you like to come?" he asked hopefully.

Just as Lovino was about to reject the offer, Gilbert smirked. "I seem to recall my brother saying he was going to a certain Italian's house tonight~" He said, looking at Lovino deviously.

"I'm going."


	3. Chapter 3

**Grim here~ I was excited about writing this chapter… Once again, I know the previous chapter was a bit dry (no. romance. at. all. ugh.) But there's definitely some this time, and from now on! **

**Note- I'm gonna ****try**** and make the chapters longer, also, I won't focus too much on France and Prussia's pairings (since I can't decide XD) but I might throw a little bit in there…. R&R if ya like, Enjoy~**

**[WARNING: Romano = Bad words n' stuff]**

**{DISCLAIMER: I OWN (and regret) NOTHING}**

.o0o.

* * *

"I'm going." Lovino said, crossing his arms and standing up. "Yay! Lovi this will be so fun!" Antonio squealed, pulling him into a bear hug, with that big grin plastered on his face. "G-get off bastard!" the Italian yelled, blushing. Francis and Gilbert laughed at the scene in front of them, "Hey Toni, we're gonna be late, will you drive Lovi? We'll meet you there." said Gilbert. Antonio nodded, and waved to them as they walked away, then he took Lovino's hand and led him across the street while excitedly explaining the club they would be at.

This was the first time that Lovino had seen Antonio's house up close. It was a nice, small home with yellow paint and a red trim. He thought it actually looked pretty cozy. The garden wrapped around the house, containing many different flowers, and a couple large tomato plants here and there.

Parked in front, was a beautiful red Corvette, Antonio opened the door and motioned for Lovino to get in. _Damn, even his car looks like a fuckin' tomato…_ The Italian thought, as he complied.

.o0o.

They sat in the car outside El Corazón club, waiting for Gilbert and Francis to arrive. "I'm so happy that you said you'd come! It's like our first date Lovi~" said Antonio happily. "This is not a date!" Lovino growled, turning his head and blushing madly.

Antonio smiled at him and put his hand on the Italian's leg, "Lovi, you look like a tomato." He said quietly, the smile was even in his voice. Lovino's face turned even redder, "D- don't touch me! And don't call me Lovi…" He said frantically. Toni smirked and leaned in, "Aw Lovi, you can't mean that!" he said, using his other hand to turn Lovino's head towards him; "Don't you like me at all?"

The Italian blushed madly "I- I..." but before he could answer, Gilbert and Francis began knocking on the windows and yelling, "Get out here you love birds~!" Lovino jumped and quickly got out of the car, "Stupid tomato bastard!" he hissed.

Antonio sighed and got out of the car as well, then he grinned, looking at the door "lets go in!" Lovino followed the three into the club, the lights were dim, and the music was so loud it seemed like the whole place was shaking. There was a dance floor in the center of the room, one side had a bar, and the other had pool tables and arcade games. Antonio lead him to one of the tables near the bar, then went with Francis and Gilbert to get drinks.

Suddenly, Lovino felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned around to see his friend Arthur standing there, holding a drink. "Lovino, what are you doing at a place like this?" Arthur asked, surprised that his friend would actually willingly come to a place with people. "The potato bastard is at my place… and you?" he grumbled in reply. Arthur snickered, "Alfred dragged me here" he said, smiling.

Suddenly, Francis appeared next to Arthur, "Hello, mon cher~" he purred, wrapping an arm around the Brit. "What a surprise! I thought you didn't want to come." He said, leaning close to Arthur. "With you. He didn't want to come with you." Growled a drunken Alfred Jones, who materialized on the other side of the Brit, and pulled him in his direction.

Lovino snickered at this, anticipating what would happen next; seeing as both men had steam coming out of their ears. But, before anything could, Arthur laughed "See you Lovino." and then walked away. Alfred and Francis both followed behind him, elbowing and arguing with each other.

Antonio finally arrived at the table, with an armful of beers, grinning. "It seems like we've lost Francis and Gilbert." He said happily. The Spaniard handed a beer to Lovino who graciously grabbed it and took a swig. "I needed that…" he mumbled.

.o0o.

After a few beers, Lovino was in higher spirits, as was Antonio (not that he needed to be). Antonio had jumped at the chance to talk to Lovi with out being yelled at every 3 minutes. It was 11:00 now, and the club had even more people than before and was even louder. Suddenly Antonio jumped up "Oh I love this song!" he said happily, grabbing Lovino's arm and dragging him to the dance floor. Seeing as the floor was packed, no one noticed the Italian so he didn't mind as much.

After a while, a slow song came on and the dance floor emptied a bit. Before Lovi could leave, Antonio grabbed his hand. "Lovi dance with me!" he said pleadingly. Lovino sighed and nodded, blushing slightly while muttering "stupid tomato bastard…" The Spaniard flashed him a big smile, and pulled him close. Wrapping his arms around the Italian, he leaned in and whispered "Gracias mi tomate~" Lovino blushed, looking down and resting his head on Antonio's chest as they swayed to the music. He could feel the Spaniard's chest vibrate as he hummed to the song, making him smile and close his eyes.

The song ended, and Lovino went back to the table while Antonio went for more drinks. _What the fuck are you doing Lovino?!_ He thought to himself, slamming his head on the table. "Well, this is a surprise Lovino~" A familiar British accent cooed. Arthur took a seat next to him, wearing a sly grin on his face. "I see you finally got rid of your two leeches." Replied the Italian as he laughed dryly.

"Had to get them so drunk they passed out, but yes. Now back to you, dancing with Carriedo I see."

"I don't know what I'm doing Arthur."

"Just admit it, you like him. There's nothing you can do about it."

Lovino blushed slightly, "I… like the tomato bastard? No! Impossible. You're out of your mind, stupid Brit." He said stubbornly. Arthur laughed, "I'm not so sure about that." He said, then got up and walked away, sending Lovi a wink. Just then, Antonio set a drink down in front of him, he grabbed it and drank.

It was around 2:00 am now, and Lovino was drunk. "Hey Lovi are you ready to go home?" Antonio asked. "YES you stupid tomato bastard…" the Italian growled, standing up and stumbling. Toni chuckled, following closely behind Lovi as to make sure he wouldn't fall.

.o0o.

"Here you go Lovi~" Antonio said, as they pulled up in front of Lovino's house. He helped the drunken Italian out of his car and up the front steps. "…Well, good night then." He said, with a shy smile on his face. "Good night tomato bastard." Grumbled Lovino as he unlocked his front door, only turning around to yell- "A- and this WASN'T a date!" before slamming it in Antonio's face.

The Spaniard chuckled to himself, but just as he was turning to leave, he heard the door click open again. Lovino stomped towards a now confused Antonio, pulled his head down and kissed him. As if responding to reflex, Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovi, pulling him closer.

They stayed like this, until Lovino ran out of breath that is. He pulled away from Antonio, gazing into his deep green eyes. Suddenly Lovi's eyebrows knit together, he stepped back "AND I DON"T LIKE YOU TOMATO BASTARD!" He cried, slamming the door in Antonio's face once again. This time, Antonio couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"I like you too Lovi~" he said, while half walking half skipping back to his car, with that amazing smile plastered on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so… I just read a ton of Spamano fanfics… (Especially the Pirate!Spain ones) And I remembered- OH. I'm doing that fanfiction-writing-thingy too aren't I? So… here you go! Sorry it feels like this one is pretty short, I wanted to update quickly and I was having a bit of writers block! The next chapter will be longer...  
**

**Note- Definitely some Gerita… I'm thinking I ****might**** up the rating soon… for stuff… MAYBE (tell me what you guys think). Thanks for the review WildDreamer98; it really made my uneventful day! And no, the story isn't finished just yet… R&R if you like, Enjoy!**

**[WARNING: There are bad words (blame Romano)]**

**{DISCLAIMER: Surprise! I don't own Hetalia…}**

.o0o.

* * *

Lovino sunk to the floor, resting his head on the door and closing his eyes. _Agh… I don't like the tomato bastard… I don't!_ He sighed and blushed furiously. Suddenly, he heard a loud thud coming from the living room. "What the fuck is it now?!" he mumbled as he pulled himself up with the door handle.

Turning to the left and looking into the living room was now probably the worst mistake he had ever made. Directly in front of him, sat the potato bastard with Feliciano on his lap in a very suggestive position.

They pulled out of a kiss, and upon seeing Feli's brother, had turned beet red and frantically stood up. "O-Oh hello fratello! I didn't think you would be home tonight." Said Feli, rubbing the back of his neck. Lovino stood in the hallway, horrified and speechless. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT POTATO SUCKING BASTARD?!" He screeched, finding his voice. He was seething with rage, and currently wishing he hadn't left the club. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He yelled at Ludwig, throwing up his hands.

Lovino stalked back to his room and slammed the door shut, this being the only thing he could do to refrain from committing homicide. He couldn't stop the image of his brother kissing someone from flashing in his mind, which only reminded him of the kiss he had shared with the tomato bastard minutes before. _I kissed Antonio. _Lovino screamed into his pillow, blushing madly. He did in fact just kiss the Spaniard. Thinking of this made his pulse jump and his mind go wild.

_I need to get my mind off of this…_ He reached over and turned on the radio, which was a bad idea. Suddenly the song _Accidentally in Love_ blasted through his ears. _Not. Helping!_ He switched to a different station only to hear- _I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT_. Lovino reached over and turned off his radio blushing. He decided to try the TV, and of course with the whole world working against him, he should have expected that the first thing the screen would show was to people kissing. _Okay, no more TV then._ Lovi switched off the TV.

.o0o.

"Hello Lovi!" Antonio said, sitting next to the Italian on the bench. His classic smile was permanently spread across his face, as he looked at Lovino expectantly. "W-What do you want bastard?!" Lovi hissed, while blushing. He had gone to the park that morning despite knowing Antonio would be waiting for him.

"Aren't you gonna give me a kiss Lovi?" the Spaniard said, turning his head and tapping his cheek.

"F-Fuck no!"

"Aw, but why not? You did yesterday!"

"B-Because!"

Antonio tilted his head. "You're really won't give me a kiss?" he asked putting on his puppy dog face. "N-No! I won't!" Lovino said, desperately willing his face to become less red. "Okay… I understand… I'll just kiss you!" The Spaniard said happily in reply. Before Lovi could reject the idea, Antonio leaned in and pressed his lips against the blushing Italian's.

Lovino struggled for a moment, but quickly gave up after the Spaniard wrapped his arms around him. He resigned and decided to kiss back, that is until he realized what he was doing. "G-get off me!" The angry Italian growled, pushing Antonio away while blushing furiously once again. "Aw Lovi you look like a tomato!" Antonio said in between his fits of laughing.

Suddenly, the Spaniard shoved a paper bag into Lovino's lap. Lovi opened the bag curiously, finding more freshly picked tomatoes. A small smile flashed across the Italians face, then disappeared. "W-Why are you giving me these?" he asked carefully. "Because you like them!" Antonio said happily, making Lovino's cheeks flush. Just then, then Italians phone began ringing; he checked pulled it out of his pocket to check the caller ID. "It's Feli..." he growled. Antonio looked at him worriedly, "Is something wrong with your brother Lovi?" he asked; seeing the Italian's face fall.

"No…"

"Then what is it?"

Before he could stop himself, Lovino told Antonio all about what had happened the night previously. The Spaniards mouth formed an 'o' as he listened to Lovi's story. When the Italian was finished, Antonio put his arm around him. "You know Lovi, you can't keep them apart." He said, leaning his head on Lovino's shoulder. "They can't help it that they fell in love, and Feli will only become sad if you don't accept it."

Lovino glanced at Antonio,

"B-but-"

"No. It's just like I can't help that I fell in love with you."

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying."

Suddenly, Antonio put his hand on Lovino's cheek, pulling the Italian's face towards his. "I love you Lovino. Just like Feli loves Ludwig." He said in a very serious tone. Lovino blushed, "Antonio, I don't know what to do if Feli stays with Ludwig… I'll be all alone." He said, trying to avoid eye contact with the Spaniard. Antonio chuckled happily, "Don't worry Lovi you'll have me." He said, leaning his head back on Lovino's shoulder and smiling. The Italian felt a warm, fuzzy feeling rush through him. "I… I guess you're right…" he said, double checking that the park was uninhabited, and then hugging Antonio back.


End file.
